Defensive
by wondertross
Summary: SeaQuest picks up some refugees, who make some trouble for the ship and crew. Most characters, Lucas centric.
1. Default Chapter

Title:  
Author's Note: Okay, have never written a SeaQuest fic before, so bear with me. Hopefully it will be fairly plot and action driven.  
Disclaimer: The only ones I own are the ones you don't know.   
  
~*~  
  
The tiny sub puttered slowly through the water. It ran silent, it's captain and first officer preferring to stay under the radar. The sub was in UEO waters and the United Earth Oceans tended to frown upon the type of cargo the small vessel carried. Outside, everything appeared to be operating normally. Inside, however, a revolt was underway.   
  
"Come on!!" The strident voice carried down the sub. A young woman stood at one end of the main passageway, lips pursed, her attention totally on the key pad in front of her. Steam streamed hot and fast from the broken pipe above her head. Sirens blared loudly, ringing in her ears as she fiddled with the console. Frustrated she hit the wall with a growl and swiped at her sweaty head with her forearm. All she really managed to do was smear the dirt and grease on her face. "Move! They're coming! That seal won't hold for much longer."  
  
"I'm trying!" She shot back over her shoulder. "The codes aren't working."  
  
Someone ran toward her. "Get out of the way," he barked. He shoved her aside with her free hand and she struck the wall with a clang. Her eyes narrowed and darkened, and a muscle in her jaw clenched, but she remained silent. He hefted a long shard of metal piping and jammed it into the doors with a grunt. "Guess for once it's a good thing that this tug is falling apart. Help me."   
  
Still glaring at him, she pushed herself back up. Together, the two young people leaned into the pipe. The door creaked and groaned. Then the metal began to buckle, twisting under the pressure. Their pole started to bend. "It's not working," she grunted.  
  
"It's working, push harder." She leaned into it, the toes of her boots scraping over the metal grated walkway. Suddenly there was a audible snap, and the doors slid open. The boy cast the bar aside and rushed inside the munitions room. The girl stood anxiously by the door, knees bent, body tense, ready to fight. He busted into the weapons locker easily and quickly tossed two to the girl, a small pulse pistol and a rifle. She caught the rifle, slinging it around her shoulder and held the pistol ready.  
  
The young man grabbed two weapons for himself and sprinted back outside. He hit a side room door with his shoulder and kept going, barely even breaking stride. The girl followed, weapon pointed down, even as the doors at the other end of the passageway slid open. She couldn't see through the fog, but the sound of fast approaching footsteps was warning enough. She entered the room too, and they took up defensible positions behind pieces of furniture.  
  
She kept low, hunching her shoulder behind the desk in the middle of the room. She was on one knee, fingers closing lightly around the trigger. She caught the other's eyes across the room and he nodded quickly. Then, someone was at the door and the time for silent looks and planning were over. Now it was kill or be killed. She shot around the side of the desk, hoping to catch their attackers unaware. Unfortunately, it only took a few blasts from her pulse pistol for the man to know where she was.   
  
She drew his fire and ducked back behind her blockade. Her partner came to her defense, taking the man at the door down with a warrior's cry. He motioned for her to move on the door, but the moment she stepped into open space there was another blast from a second man in the hall. A anguished yelp escaped her lips as a pulse tore at the flesh of her leg just above her knee. She jerked instinctively back into the room, hitting the floor with a bang. The young man came out from behind cover to haul her to her feet. Gritting her teeth, she ignored the pain and they advanced together, until the second, a woman, had fallen too.  
  
"The bridge!" he yelled. "We still have to take the bridge." They descended upon the sub's main control room. Their pilot was frantically trying to activate the comm., which under normal circumstances was left completely inactive. "Hey!" he rushed the helm, jamming the butt of his rifle into the control panel. The panel sparked and crackled. "That was not a smart idea," he snarled. He yanked the pilot out of his seat and thrust him to the ground. "Don't move."  
  
The young woman stepped forward then, putting a restraining hand on her partner's bicep. "We've taken over the ship. Your partner's are dead."  
  
"So what?" The pilot sneered viciously. "Gonna kill me too?"  
  
"Not if you cooperate. You're gonna get up, sit back down behind the helm and take us to the nearest free port. Then we leave, and you go on about your life. You gonna………shit!" She cried, the rifle pulse surprising her. She whipped around, slamming her hand into her partner's chest. "What the hell are you doing!??!!"  
  
He shrugged her off, toeing the pilot's body with his boot. "What did you think was gonna happen? We were just going to offload at some port, go our separate ways, and that'd be the end of it?"  
  
"Yes, damn it. I've had enough of you to last me a lifetime."  
  
"Oh wake up. They'd send us back, they'd send all of us back. You know they would. Do you really want to end up back there, living like that? We did what we had to do."  
  
"I don't want to go back. I know what we did here was necessary so don't preach to me. I knew, I agreed, but you just murdered him. Murder, and it wasn't necessary!"  
  
The young man wheeled, lashing out with a fist. Her head snapped back as the punch connected with her jaw. She stumbled and almost fell, holding out a hand to halt her descent. He came at her, dragging her up by holding her arm. His eyes were dark, his face hard. "It was. I've had enough of your mouth. From now on, you listen to what I say. I'm in charge and I'll get us all out of this my way, understand?" She swiped at the trickle of blood running down from her lip and nodded slowly.  
  
"Good. Now go free the others, find Charlie and bring him here. We need to get this tug started. That pilot managed to jam the console before we came in. We're sittin ducks out here." He released her arm, holstering his pistol in the waistband of his pants. He set the rifle down near the destroyed console. Casting a glance over his shoulder he said, "Go." She turned on her heel and headed down into the dregs of the ship.  
  
"Sir, I've got the long range sensors operational. And uh, I think you should look at this," Charlie, a boy of maybe fifteen stated. He spun around in his chair, motioning at the panel with his arm. "We've got a vessel approaching our position, and it's big."   
  
His eyes scanned the screen and he turned to Charlie. "What's the state of our engines?"  
  
Charlie shook his head. "It'll take me another thirty minutes or so to reactivate the engines. And even if I could get them up and running in five, we still wouldn't be able to outrun her. Maybe they'll just pass over us."  
  
The girl walked to the center of the bridge, pushing off from the doorjamb where she had been leaning. She stared out the portal at the enormous dark mass approaching. "I wouldn't bet on it. If this is the tug I think it is, they already know we're here."  
  
"What boat?" Charlie queried.  
  
"I think it's the SeaQuest DSV. Only sub I know that's that big."  
  
The young man next to Charlie frowned thoughtfully. Kill the power," he said finally.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said kill the engine power. Make it look like we're dead in the water."  
  
"We are dead in the water," Charlie told him dryly.  
  
"You know what I mean. We need to make it look like we broke down. I'm gonna send out a distress call, weak. Tell 'em we got hit by pirates. Tell em we got dead and we need to be picked up."  
  
"You really think that's a good….."  
  
"Don't test me," he barked, striding toward her and shoving a finger in her face. "I told you once already, we do this my way. Charlie, go get the others quick. We need to get our stories straight. And you," he said to the girl, "Not one damn word. Now, here's the story….."  
  
--  
  
Captain Nathan Bridger of the UEO Sub SeaQuest DSV stood ramrod straight at the loading dock. An hour earlier the comm. had picked up a faint distress signal from a crippled sub. The message had been slightly garbled, but the bottom line had been clear, the sub needed help. He'd sent Lonnie Henderson and Lieutenant Brody out with a transport to bring back the crew. They were in the process of docking back at SeaQuest now.  
  
The doors opened slowly, water dripping down onto the floor. He heard the hatch pressurize and open. Lonnie came out first, and Bridger couldn't help notice that her face appeared strained, sorrowful. Her eyes met his briefly and his brow furrowed. It wasn't until the first survivor came up the hatch that it made sense.  
  
The 'survivors' were little more than children. Most of the eight kids appeared to be fourteen or fifteen, though one seemed younger. Two were older, perhaps 17 or 18, a girl and a boy, took up position at the front of the little rag tag group. Their faces were hard and they stood with feet shoulder width apart, arms crossed over their chests. All of them were dirty, enough so that Bridger could barely distinguish where their skin ended and their filthy, worn clothing began.   
  
The younger kids huddled together, eyeing Bridger and the others warily. He could hear a couple crewmen behind him whispering, and shot them warning looks. The older pair definitely looked like they'd just come out of a fight. The boy's shirt was torn in a few placed and his hands were chapped and raw. The girl's lip had been split and their was a blood stained bandage wrapped around her lower thigh. Her dingy hair hung in a loose ponytail that started at the nape of her neck. Wisps of hair clung around her face, obscuring her eyes.  
  
Nathan stepped forward to meet them as they descended the stairs. He held out his hand. "Welcome to SeaQuest. I'm Captain Nathan Bridger. My crew will bring you and yours to some spare quarters and help them get cleaned up. However, I'd like the two of you to stay for a few minutes and answer some questions, if you're up for it." The young man nodded. The girl glanced back at her charges and nodded reassuringly, motioning for them to follow Henderson down the passageway.  
  
"Thank you for picking us up Captain," the boy began. "I was beginning to doubt that anyone would hear our distress call. I'm afraid our long range communications were damaged in the raid."  
  
"How long have you been scuttled?" Bridger questioned.  
  
"Two days, maybe more. Oh, I'm sorry. You probably need our names. I'm Levi Harten. This here's Stryder." He jerked a thumb at the girl.  
  
The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and held out her hand. "Christina Stryder sir, but I prefer Stryder, or Chris." The captain took her hand firmly.  
  
"What exactly happened here? What were you doing in these waters?" He questioned, not missing the brief look shot between the two.  
  
"The ship sir," Stryder began, casting her eyes toward the floor, "was my family's business. We're a trade ship, a supply vessel that runs merchandise between coal mining colonies in the area. We were starting on a new run when we were ambushed. Our ship ain't much sir, we couldn't outrun 'em. We were boarded. My little brothers and sisters took cover, while my parents, our pilot, Levi and I made a stand."  
  
Stryder glanced up once, just to be sure that Bridger was buying it. "We held the bridge, but they ransacked the hold. My parents died in the fight, protecting the hold, the pilot a little later from injuries. Wish we could have done more. My siblings aren't taking this all very well, as I'm sure you can understand."  
  
"Of course. And you, what's your involvement?" The captain turned to Levi.  
  
"Chris's parents were kind enough to pick me up on their last trip. I was done coal mining. I've been working as a sort of mechanic for them ever since. It's a shame, they were good people."  
  
Bridger nodded thoughtfully. "All right. You two follow Lieutenant Brody. He'll show to sick bay so you can be checked out by our physician. I'll send someone later to show you to your quarters." Levi and Stryder nodded quietly, following Brody complacently down the passageway.  
  
--  
  
Stryder sat on the med bay table, her legs dangling loosely over the side. She picked at the bandage on her thigh absently. The blood had soaked through the cloth, turning a dark shade of rust red. Her shoulders were hunched and she couldn't help but notice the long looks members of the crew shot her way.  
  
Eventually a pretty, dark haired woman approached, carrying a clipboard. She smiled when she saw Chris, making her eyes spark. "Hello. I'm Wendy."  
  
"hi," Stryder responded gruffly. "Look, I've been sittin here for a while. When's the doc coming?"  
  
"I'm SeaQuest's head physician," she said pleasantly.  
  
The girl raised a dubious eyebrow. "Dr. Wendy?"  
  
"Wendy Smith," she answered dryly. Chris's opened her mouth in a silent, 'oh.' Dr. Smith examined the girl, deciding that aside from an unusually biting humor, she was in fairly decent condition. Sure she needed a shower and a few decent meals, but her lungs were clear, her pulse slow and steady. Her split lip would heal in time. She gently untied the makeshift bandage the girl had applied before coming aboard. The wound was some six or seven inches long, and deep enough to warrant sutures. Dried blood caked the area around the wound.  
  
Wendy noticed that Chris stiffened when she had started the exam. Her steel blue eyes became hard and her jaw tightened. She stared straight ahead the entire time, fingers clamped down on the edge of the table. She never once flinched. Wendy wondered exactly how much pain this girl had seen, and how bad it must have to so deaden her reactions. She noted a couple long, jagged scars on the girl's shoulder and forearm, but didn't mention it. There was no reason to spook the kid.  
  
Wendy placed a hand on Chris's shoulder when she had finished with the leg wound. "You may want to stay off that for a couple of days."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nope?"  
  
"I gotta look out for everyone. Can't do that lazing on my as now can I?"  
  
If the doctor was taken back she didn't show it. "I assure you the children will be well taken care of here. Nothing will happen."  
  
"No offense, but I don't put much stock in the words of people I don't know. SO if it's all the same to you, I think I will do this my way. Look, Captain said something about quarters and shower. If the mini-lecture's over I'd like to go now."  
  
"Sure, Lieutenant Henderson just arrived. She can show you around."  
  
Chris flashed her a tight lipped half smile. "Thanks." She hopped of the exam table, landing lightly on her left leg. Henderson walked over to her, smiling warmly. 'Was anybody on this tug not chipper?' Chris thought. "You Henderson?"  
  
"Call me Lonnie. Come on, I'll show you where you can bunk down, and get dome new clothes. I'm sure you need some time to yourself to think after…..well, after everything. And Stryder, I'm sorry about your parents."  
  
"yeah," her voice fell as she remembered the pilot falling at her feet. The look in his eyes, shocked and pained, haunted her mind. This wasn't the way things were supposed to have been. It was different now, and she couldn't forget it. "Me too."  
  
--  
  
"Lucas," Bridger stood outside the boy's door, rapping on the hatch with his fist. He could hear strains of loud rock music echoing through the room. It had to be Lucas, Piccolo was still on duty. "Lucas!" He yelled this time. He hit the door harder.  
  
He had raised his fist to knock when the hatch opened. A rumpled, bleary eyed blonde stood in the doorway. Half his shirt was untucked, blonde hair sticking up at odd angles. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned. "Were you asleep?" He asked, indignant.   
  
"So?"  
  
Bridger pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "It's two in the afternoon." The boy just stared at him blankly. "Never mind. Look, we received a distress call about two hours ago. Henderson and Brody went over to bring back any survivors. The ship was a supply vessel run by a family. The adults were all killed, and now I've got eight young people on board."  
  
"Kids?" Lucas couldn't keep the interest out of his voice.  
  
"Yeah, thirteen to eighteen. There's a boy that was working for them and an older sister. They're pretty much all in shock right now, which is to be expected. They all seem fairly guarded too. I was hoping you could spend time with them, talk to them. They need to talk Lucas, and I don't think they'll talk to us."  
  
"Where are they at?"  
  
"The younger kids are all in their rooms, resting. Levi, the worker is still with Dr. Smith. At last report Henderson said the girl was at the moon pool. Will you spend time with them, show them around? I really can't spare other crew at the moment."  
  
"Sure, not a problem."  
  
--  
  
Lucas watched the girl standing by the moon pool for a few minutes before he approached. She was leaning on the edge of the tank. She was dressed in UEO regulation clothes, a blank tank top and navy blue combat pants. She had showered, and her still damp hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She ran the fingers of her right hand over the top of the water, watching the ripples.   
  
Lucas thought she looked reflective and almost left her, but then thought better of it. He approached slowly, quietly. She took no note of him, still staring into the water. Lucas lifted a hand and lightly touched her shoulder. "Hey….." he started.   
  
Stryder wasn't paying attention to anything, content to just let her mind wander aimlessly, just so long as she didn't think of the pilot. She shuddered when she felt the hand on her shoulder. Painful memories surfaced in her head and she reacted instinctively. She swept around, thrusting her left arm up in a block, and striking with her right fist. The person doubled over with a gasp. She grasped the collar of his shirt, hooking her leg behind him and shoving him to the deck. He landed with a thud.   
  
It all happened so fast Lucas didn't quite know how it happened. One moment he'd been standing the next, he was lying on his back, staring into angry slate blue eyes. Her fists were clenched at her side and she planted her boot on his throat. Lucas grasped at her ankle to no avail. One wrong move, and she could snap his neck.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Okay, so that's the start of my first SeaQuest fic. Continue, stop? Hate it love it? Please leave me a review if you can think of any gross, or not so gross, characterization errors, or if you liked it whatever. Just looking for a little feedback. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2:  
Author's Note: yeah, they liked it! Haha. I am doing what I told myself I never would, and am writing an obscene number of stories at once, all the while attempting to get through college and maintain my job…..hmm. So, needless to say, updates may take a while. Anyway, glad you liked the beginning, and could someone possibly clarify the term Mary Sue for me?  
Disclaimer: I didn't own em the first chapter, just own the ones you don't know.  
  
~*~  
  
Stryder's eyes were cold, darkened by hate and blood lust. Painful memories flashed through her mind and she sneered. Instinctively, she placed a little more weight onto her boot, relishing the feeling of someone writhing beneath it. Her hands were up, defensive, and she stared blankly forward.  
  
Lucas squirmed, his knuckles garishly white as he gripped the girl's boot. It was hard to breathe, to swallow, and he coughed violently. Blue eyes were wide and frightened. His legs kicked out uselessly. He watched her face twist, morph into something dark and distant, like a mask slipping down over her features. "I won't….." he gasped. It was getting harder to draw breath, and his voice was quiet and raspy. "I won't," he tried again, "hurt you."  
  
The words sent Stryder's walls crashing down around her. She blinked twice, her eyes losing the deeply haunted look they'd possessed only minutes before. She lowered her hands and relaxed her foot. Then she glanced down, seeing for he first time the blonde headed boy beneath the sole of her foot. A flush stole up her neck and she stepped back quickly, her fists relaxing.  
  
Lucas rolled away from her, just in case she decided to attack again. He stood quickly, hands rubbing his throat. He eyed the girl nervously, staying close to the comm. panel on the wall. His tongue flicked out over his lips and he swallowed once painfully. Then he noticed the girl's mouth quirk, just a little. Her eyes glimmered. "What?" he finally asked.  
  
"You always do that?" Stryder queried.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You always tell the person who could easily kill you that YOU won't hurt THEM? Seems like kind of an odd way to go is all. Personally I'd be more inclined towards begging."  
  
"Well I don't know," he returned dryly. 'I generally don't have people trying to snap my neck."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"What about you?" Lucas asked.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Do you always attack innocent people just trying to start a conversation?"  
  
Stryder's eyes clouded again for a moment, a muscle twitching in her cheek. "Nobody's innocent."  
  
"That's rather cynical, don't you think?"  
  
"Actually I think it's rather pragmatic, and maybe that you're just a little naïve." Lucas blanched a the comment. Stryder's grinned again, a little wider this time. "Hit a nerve?"  
  
Lucas didn't answer. "Who are you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"Are you always this contrary?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah." The now evident twinkle in her eyes gave away the fact that she was teasing.  
  
He rolled his eyes, but felt himself relaxing. He pushed himself away from the comm., holding out his hand. "Lucas Wolenczak." Stryder eyed the outstretched palm dubiously. "See now, this is where we shake and you tell me your name."  
  
Slowly, she clasped his palm in her own, shaking it firmly. "Chris Stryder."  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard," Lucas teased. "Captain Bridger said your sub was scuttled after a raid by pirates."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Was it bad?"  
  
"It wasn't good," she answered quietly.   
  
"I'm sorry…..about your parents." He let his gaze wander down her figure. Her hands were chapped and calloused. Scars wound their way down her right arm from shoulder to wrist. Another was half hidden by her eyebrow, just above her left eye. Her face was haggard, eyes sunken. She was thin, too much so, and looked like she could stand to eat more than a couple good meals.  
  
Stryder could feel the boy's gaze on her and she shifted uncomfortably. She wished, and not for the first time, that she could hide her external scars as well as she could those people couldn't see. "I wish things could have turned out differently." She turned her back to him then, leaning against the moon pool once more.  
  
Lucas wasn't sure what he had expected. Tears maybe? An emotional outburst? Perhaps he'd half been expecting for the girl to break down at the first mention of her deceased parents, but the contemplative wistful reply definitely had not sprung immediately to mind. "You gonna kick my tail if I come over there again?"  
  
Stryder chuckled and shrugged, not bothering to face him. "Only if the mood strikes me."  
  
Lucas figured that was as much an invitation as he was likely to get so he made his way toward the pool, while all the while maintaining a comfortable distance between them. Stryder's eyes flicked over in his direction. She sighed, "I'm not gonna bite," Lucas moved closer. Her mouth quirked again. "Hard," she amended. Lucas just glared. "What? Talk to a smart ass, expect a smart ass response."  
"I'll remember that, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"have you had the grand tour yet?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about the GRAND tour. Can I make my way back to my cabin? Yes, I think."  
  
Lucas chuckled. "yeah, SeaQuest can be kind of daunting to navigate if you don't know where you're going. Want me to show you around?"  
  
She shrugged again. "Sure, so long as you're offering, why not?"  
  
"Well then, let's start with one of the most important parts of SeaQuest, the moon pool." HE grinned broadly and motioned with a jerk of his head. "Follow me." He started up the steps of the walkway over the center of the pool.  
  
Stryder followed. "Hey, aren't we already at the moon pool?"  
  
"yeah, but you haven't seen it's best feature yet." Lucas wiggled his eyebrows and kneeled. He reached down into the water and slapped it gently with his palm.  
  
"It's water, I got that part." Despite herself she was amused. It had been a long, long time since she'd been able to do anything even halfway entertaining. And Lucas seemed nice enough, easy to talk to.  
  
"You're entirely too impatient, did you know that? Just chill a minute and you'll see."  
  
"See? See what? All I see is one weird guy with his hand in the…..oh wow………" Lucas smiled broadly, removing his hand from the water just as the silvery hide of the dolphin slid beneath his fingertips. The dolphin poked his nose out of the water and splashed. Stryder laughed. "Wow." She reached out to touch him. "Does he have a name?"  
  
"Name Darwin," the dolphin tossed his head and the odd, computer generated voice startled her. Stryder snapped her hand away and rocked back on her heels, lurching to her feet. She stumbled backwards. Unfortunately, the platform was only a few feet wide. Her boots slipped off the edge and she tumbled back, arms flailing, into the water.  
  
Stryder slipped beneath the pool's surface. A whoosh of air bubbles obscured her vision and for a moment, she couldn't tell up from down. Then the dolphin was swimming around her, nudging her. She propelled herself off the bottom of the tank, breaking the surface with a gasp. Beads of water rolled down her face and she blinked to clear her vision. "What the hell?" She yelled, though Lucas could barely hear her through his incredulous snorts of laughter.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" he nodded, his face red, one hand covering his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry," he wheezed, shoulders still convulsing with laughter. "I don't think anyone's done that before."  
  
"You have a talking dolphin," Stryder stated, wide eyed.   
  
"Yes, and you're soaked. What's your point?" he grinned. "hey, you're not the only one who can be a smart ass."  
  
She ignored him. "A talking dolphin named Darwin." She swiped a stray lock of hair away from her face. "That is wicked cool."  
  
"Told you, best feature. Now come on, one you get dried off I can finish showing you around." He reached out to give her a hand back onto the platform. Stryder clasped his palm tightly. Suddenly her eyes lifted, glinting mischievously. Lucas shook his head and started to protest, but it was too late.  
  
"How bout first joining me for a swim!!!???" Stryder launched herself back, yanking a surprised Lucas off the platform and into the water. Lucas belly flopped into the pool, a rush of salt water flooding hid mouth. He came to the surface sputtering.  
  
He swiped the water from his eyes, taking a deep gulp of air. He heard laughing on his left and turned to see Stryder treading water, shoulders shaking and a devilish smile on her face. "Looks like you're all wet too Wolenczak."  
  
"I can't believe you just did that," he said.   
  
"What goes around comes around. Now you have to go get changed too, and I won't have to rush." She heaved herself out of the water, dripping a huge puddle on the floor. She winked. "I'll see you at my cabin a little later. Bye Wolenczak."  
  
Lucas watched the girl leave silently, his mouth hanging slightly agape. Darwin swam up beneath his hand. He looked down at the animal and raised an eyebrow. I have a feeling things around here are going to get a lot more interesting." The dolphin didn't answer, just rolled over so Lucas could scratch his belly.  
  
--  
  
Stryder pulled another tank top on over her head and sighed. She'd showered again, just to get rid of the smell of sea salt. In the last day she'd been able to take more showers than she would have been able to in a week working in the mines. She savored the smell of clean clothes, the feeling of being warm. She pulled her hair back off her face and turned. She sucked in a small breath as she almost ran into a broad chest.   
  
Her eyes burned, and she dropped her hands down by her sides. "You scared the crap out of me Levi. How'd you get in here anyway?"  
  
"You keep in mind what we're doing here Stryder." His visage was dark, stormy. He pushed her back against the wardrobe, one hand thrust against the base of her neck. "I saw you." His other hand reached up to finger her hair.  
  
"Saw me what?" She smacked away the offending appendage.  
  
"It would serve you well to remember who your friends are."  
  
"I know who my friends are, and I remember why we're here. Don't start with me."  
  
"Good. You will not screw this up for me, for us, I won't let you." He leaned closer, his lips brushing over the skin by her ear. "You owe me, remember? I'll be watching."  
  
She shoved him off her with both hands. "The cryptic shit Levi, it's irritating. You'll be watching me? Is that supposed to make me all weak kneed and nervous? And just so you know, I don't owe you a damn thing. I'm not something to control."  
  
Stryder went to pass him, but Levi smacked his palm down against the dresser, blocking her. He closed his eyes as if pained and shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you? You're mine. Don't think that I can't break you. What would your new friend think if he knew about you what I do? You think anyone would help you?" He winked at her, grinning cockily as he watched her face fall. "Later babe." He dropped his hands, leaned forward and kissed her quickly. "Behave." Then he spun on his heel and headed back out the hatch.  
  
Levi passed Lucas coming out of the doorway. Lucas eyes the taller boy warily. There was something about him, something in his eyes, that he instantly disliked. A cold shiver rushed down his spine. Levi barely glanced at him as he passed. Stryder was standing next to the clothes locker, a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Chris?" She blinked. "You okay?"  
  
Stryder blinked again and shook her head slightly to clear it. She forced herself to smile. "I'm fine. Now how about you show me the rest of this tug?"  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hope you liked this chapter too. I don't know where exactly I'm going with the Lucas/Stryder thing so….. Reviews are of course appreciated and begged for. Thanks. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3:  
  
A/N: I know this has taken forever, for which I am sorry, but I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SeaQuest or the characters, just my own.  
  
~*~  
  
Stryder lay on her bunk, staring at the ceiling. It was dark in the room, but she couldn't sleep. Levi's plan had her stomach in knots, a tight sensation pulling at her chest. She sighed, rolling onto her side. Realizing she wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon she sat up, swung her legs over the side of her bunk and hopped off. Under normal circumstances she would have been able to land lightly, but her thigh was still healing and her knee buckled when she landed. She bit her lip, waiting for a moment to assure that the young girl lying below her would not wake.  
  
The little girl stirred under her covers, but didn't open her eyes. Stryder grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly, holding her boots till she was outside. It was late, the sub was running its graveyard shift, so barely anyone was roaming. Chirs shoved her hands into her pockets and wandered aimlessly, eyes cast down on the floor.  
  
She'd spent the last two and a half years toiling in the mines. Not one person there ever got a break, cut some slack. It was slave labor, no matter what any of the mine owners said. And since the mines lay outside UEO jurisdiction, workers and wages were not sanctioned. When she and Levi had first met he had been a sort of refuge. Levi was brash, bold and he stood up for himself, despite the consequences. He'd banded the children together.   
  
Chris had been secure in the knowledge that finally there was someone willing to lead. When he first tossed out the idea of an escape she had been the first to agree. Then she'd learned his true nature and things began to change. Bold he was, but also cold and ruthless. She shuddered as she remembered the pilot's face the moment he died. And then had come the SeaQuest.   
  
One day on the SeaQuest had become two, two had become three and suddenly a week had passed before she even realized. And as hard as she tried to keep herself distant from the crew and officers, she felt herself letting go, relaxing. Lucas has taken her around, introduced her to the crew. They were good people, honest, loyal, everything that no one in her life had ever been.   
  
Henderson was friendly enough, but the brunette seemed almost to nice to be believable. Commander Ford seemed far too much like an authority figure for her to be comfortable. Bridger was much the same. She disliked the doctor rather intensely, perhaps more for the fact that she continued to demand regular visits to the sick bay than her nature. Something about Brody made her uneasy, and she sensed distrust from his side as well, though Lucas insisted she was crazy. Besides Darwin, whom she visited most days, she liked Tony and Dagwood the best.   
  
Stryder smiled thinly. How appropriate that she best got along with the outsiders, the outcasts. She'd almost come unglued when she'd first met Tony, as the young crewmen had been swimming through the tubes. He'd come up in the moon pool and frankly, the gills had been something of a shock. Dagwood was sweet, he reminded her of an innocent child.  
  
The conversation she'd had the day before with Levi plagued her. They'd all gathered together in his quarters to lay out a plan of action. Levi wasn't satisfied with getting away from the mines. Chris wasn't happy, she was totally out of the loop. Sam and Levi already seemed to be acting, and she didn't know on what.   
  
Stryder rounded a corner and nearly ran head on into a familiar figure. "Damn it Levi, you scared the hell out of me!" Stryder pressed a hand to her forehead and growled. She immediately backed away from the older boy, and he followed her. She glared at him, and scooted past him, ducking under one arm. her boots rang on the metal grates, his steps falling just behind. After another few yards she halted, spinning on her heels.   
  
"Have you done what I told you yet?" His eyes gleamed with something sinister, his lip curling.   
  
"Levi, I already told you I think it's a bad idea. We just need to sit it out and wait for them to drop us at a port. You're gonna get us caught."  
  
"And I told you to find something we could sell. This tug is renowned for it's technology and research. There has to be something here we can use. You know how much we could get for UEO tech?"  
  
"It ain't worth shit if they don't let us off. We could end up back in a brig somewhere, is that what you want?"  
  
"So don't get caught. You used to be good at this."  
  
"I'm still good at it, but the difference is back then I did it to survive. Now I don't have to, and I won't. Styder sneered. "You can't do what you're planning. You can't scuttle the SeaQuest, it's not possible."  
  
"I don't need to scuttle her, just disable her and give us time to get away. But I want that UEO tech, and you're gonna get it for us."  
  
"We don't need you anymore Levi, we're out, so get used to it. Screw you."  
  
A flush rose up Levi's neck. Faster than she could react, Levi grabbed the front of her shirt in both fists and shoved her backwards. "You'll do it, or so help me I'll make your life miserable. You're getting too comfortable here Chris, you think you're fitting in, but they don't know you like I know you. Do you think any of these people would help you if they knew?" Stryder's face paled. "Think your buddy Lucas would even look at you?"  
  
Chris felt her chest swell with anger. Her eyes burned and she twisted out from Levi's grip. She jabbed out with her right, striking Levi square in the gut. The boy grunted, doubling over. She struck again, this time in a roundhouse with her left. Levi's hands flew up to cover his face. He ducked a shoulder and charged, lifting her off the ground.   
  
Stryder felt herself sail through the air, landing heavily at the top of some stairs. She heaved herself onto her knees, but Levi was already on top of her. A booted foot met her side and she flipped over, biting her lip to keep from crying out. She gasped, sucking in a weak breath. Levi grasped her collar again and thrust her down the stairs. She flipped end over end and wound up on her back, gasping for air. Levi stood over her, lifting her head and shoulders up. Then he struck her in the face.  
  
Stryder writhed on the ground, hands covering her face. She curled tightly into a fetal position. She felt Levi's breath against her ear. "Find me something we can use, something we can sell. Leave disabling this tug to me. And if you don't do it, your new friends are gonna be the ones to pay." He stood and she heard him stalk away.   
  
--  
  
Lieutenant Brody strolled through the mass system of corridors on the SeaQuest. These night patrols were some of his favorite times on board the sub. Not that he didn't enjoy interacting with the other members of the crew, but it was different at night. In a sub, even one as large as this, it was very hard to find time for ones self. Night patrols offered him time alone, to think.  
  
This night he was thinking about the sub's newest passengers. He had never been much of a kid person, Lucas excepted. The young ones were quiet, though he had caught one of their number, Sam, down on the engineering level. His shaking voice had told him that he had gotten lost, but there was a quickness in his gaze that Brody didn't trust. Still, he hadn't been able to find anything amiss with the equipment.   
  
Levi, the oldest seemed fairly laid back. He spent most of his time wandering around the mess or in his bunk. They hadn't spoken personally, but none of the crew found anything amiss with the young man. In reality, the girl Stryder was his only real concern. It was in her that the kids' story didn't hold water.   
  
She was the eldest, but resembled neither her mother nor her father. Where the young ones were what he considered appropriately mourning their parents death the girl seemed unfazed. She was also rarely with her siblings. She offered them no comfort. He expected some anger from her to be sure, but some remorse as well, and there was none lurking in her eyes. He'd bumped into her once, quite on accident, and she'd jumped away from him, crouching slightly, hands up in a defensive posture. Her eyes burned with anger and distrust.   
  
He'd been busy in the last dew days, running a routine security check. Also, the SeaQuest had been called to the site of an oil spill, and the rotating duty rosters for security crews fell to him. But the next, he promised himself, he was going to take a closer look at the tug the kids had come in on, if only to assure himself once and for all that he was being paranoid.  
  
Outside the gym he halted, cocking his head slightly to the left. Muffled grunts escaped the hatch. Who could possibly be working out at this hour? Everyone was either at their assigned posts, or asleep. He pushed open the hatch door, treading lightly as he made his way past weight machines and treadmills. Off in one corner of the room a punching bag swayed slightly. A slender figure worked the bag methodically; chin tucked down, hands up, moving lightly off her toes.   
  
Stryder was flushed, her breathing ragged. A slick sheen of sweat covered her face and shoulders. Her shirt clung to her back. Brody took a few steps closer, eyes narrowing. Her fists were bare and her knuckles had spilt, bleeding freely. She attacked the bag with each jab. Brody was just behind her now. "You beating on anyone in particular or do you just not like our bag?" he inquired.  
  
She dropped low to the floor, one leg extended out. She spun, catching the Lieutenant by surprise as she swept his legs out from underneath him. Brody's reactions were ingrained through years of service. The moment he struck the floor her rolled away from his attacker, leaping nimbly onto his feet. Stryder rushed him, but the Lieutenant was by far the more skilled in hand to hand combat. Stryder soon found herself, one arm held behind her back, Brody's arm around her throat.  
  
The young officer didn't miss the slight hiss of pain that escaped her lips as he drew her arm behind her back. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Since when is working out a cause for interrogation?" she snapped back.  
  
"At 0200?"  
  
She stopped struggling. "I couldn't sleep," she told him simply.  
  
Brody released his grip. The girl leapt away as though stung, pushing an unruly lock of hair away from her face. Getting a good look at her for the first time, he grimaced. Her face was swollen and bruised. A rather impressive black eye caught most of his attention, but he didn't miss the scrapes on her cheek of the bloody nose. She watched him edgily. Her eyes betrayed her as he had seen the same expression before. Her eyes lurked with something haunted, something hunted.  
  
"You feel like telling me what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean what happened?"  
  
"To your face," he elaborated.  
  
"I fell," she answered breezily. "You navy people put stairs in the most inconvenient places."  
  
He snorted. "Oh yeah, that's original."  
  
She shrugged, never letting down her guard. "Who needs original when the old standbys work so well?"  
  
He tried another tack. "You ought to go see the doc."  
  
"You mean Doctor Wendy? No thanks, I think I can get to sleep now." She edged past the Lieutenant, eyes down. He let her go, realizing he wasn't about to get a straight answer. All the same, the conversation had left him more questions than answers and he was even more determined to find out the truth about what had happened to the kids they were now boarding. And he was going to start with Chris Stryder.  
  
--  
  
Lucas led Chris down to the bottom levels of the SeaQuest. Most of the science team's research was conducted here, as well as a few experiments of Lucas' own. Stryder hung just behind his shoulder, taking careful note of the code he'd entered to gain access. She felt a surge of guilt wash over her. She was using him and she knew it. He was the first person she'd considered a real friend in a long time and she was using him.   
  
The wandered the arboretum, and Lucas pointed out several hybrid plants that were being developed. They were genetically designed to better survive at extreme depths and grow in artificial sunlight. Stryder nodded politely. Sure the plants were interesting, and meant fewer people in the world would go hungry, but it was definitely not what Levi was after when he said UEO tech.  
  
Lucas kept sending quick glances back over his shoulder. He chewed the inside of his lip. He'd gone to visit her in her quarters that morning, and had done a double take when he'd seen her face, now utterly black and blue. But when he'd questioned her on it she'd gotten defensive, even a little angry, and he was loathe to bring up the subject again. All the same, she was acting oddly quiet, even for her.  
  
He'd noticed Stryder's unease slip away in the last few days. At first she'd been quiet, almost shy, especially whenever she met another member of the crew. But as he spent more time with her she'd relaxed, and even told him a little bit about working in the mines. A few times her voice had become soft, eyes dropping as she slipped away from the moment. Then she'd seem to remember where she was and she'd snap out of it, usually with a forced laugh and some self-derisive joke.   
  
Stryder had taken to hanging out in Lucas's quarters when he wasn't working, staying down by the moon pool and Darwin if he was. He did find it a little odd how little she new of current events and trends, but brushed the thought aside. The mines were hardly a Mecca of new tech and voices from the outside world. And besides, he got a real kick out of seeing the look on her face as she heard new music and played the newest computer games. When she smiled her eyes came alive. He really wished she wasn't going to have to leave soon.  
  
Tony complained about the girl invading his sanctuary, but Lucas knew the crewman was teasing. Tony liked the girl almost as much as Lucas. She was quick witted and held a razor tongue, and they often took to good natured sparring. But here, today, that funny, happy girl was gone. The blank, distant look on her face had returned in full force.   
  
They moved out of one lab and into another, still not talking. "You sure you're okay?" He questioned.  
  
She huffed, smiling thinly. "I told you I'm fine. It's embarrassing that I'm such a klutz you know." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Temporarily satisfied, Lucas started to show her around the lab. The science officers all knew him, and allowed him free access. "Ah, you'll appreciate this." His eyes lit up as they moved to a station on the far end of the room. Stryder followed, eyes open for anything of interest. One of the science crew was in the middle of a test run.  
  
In a tub that was almost ceiling to floor deep, filled with sea water, sat a small black device. It resembled a pocket flashlight, maybe eight inches long and with a three inch diameter around the cylinder. On the other end of the six or so foot long tank was a large slab of stone perhaps six inches thick. Lucas directed her back behind the tank. "Just watch this."  
  
The science officer pushed a button on the remote she was holding. Almost immediately the device began to buzz, sending rippling currents along the water. A narrow beam of light sailed through the water, hitting the stone in the center. Sparks flew and died quickly in the water. The beam only lasted five or six seconds, but when the officer shut it down there was a quarter sized hole burned all the way through the stone. Stryder's eyes widened and her throat tightened.  
  
Lucas turned to her. "Can't you just think about what this could do?"  
  
Stryder knew exactly what it could do, but somehow she didn't think Lucas was quite on the same train of thought. She swallowed the tight lump in her throat and answered breezily. "Make really good holes in a giant wedge of Swiss Cheese?"  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny. That water is just a degree or so above freezing. And that laser is just a small prototype. Once all the kinks are worked out it'll be an precision instrument for underwater mining. There would be accurate drilling, and less damage to the surrounding environment than conventional methods."  
  
'Or it could make for a totally devastating weapon,' she thought but did not say. This was exactly what Levi had been angling for, she had to go tell him. "Hey Lucas, can we hook up a little later. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I want to go lie down for a while."  
  
"No problem. Swing by later and we can watch an old movie or something. I just downloaded a new data stream. It's a real old movie, 'Dumb and Dumber' I think, a classic."   
  
Stryder nodded as she walked quickly for the door. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later."  
  
--  
  
Lieutenant Brody climbed into the dark confines of the old sub. Brody held his flashlight in front of him as he moved slowly down the main corridor. He had to get to the control panel before he could get even minimal power running through the sub. The entire place stank like used oil and rotting meat. He touched the walls gingerly and his fingers came away slick with grime. The ceiling dripped from condensation.   
  
He entered the bridge, pushing open the door. The beam from his light passed over a patch of dried blood on the floor. Brody took the small flashlight in his teeth when he sat down at the helm. He flicked a switch on the control panel and there was a heaving groan form inside the belly of the sub. Lights overhead began to flicker dimly. He hung his flashlight back on his belt.   
  
The metal panels were rusty, a few hanging loosely by a bolt or wire. Brody decided to come back to the bridge after he had searched the rest of the vessel. The scowl on his brow furrowed deeper as he walked the length of the sub. As far as he could see, of the four living quarters on the main level only two appeared the have been used recently. He stopped outside the last room on the hall.   
  
Pulling out his light once more, he ran the beam down the doorframe, following with his hand. About halfway down the metal had buckled and the paint had been scraped away. The door had been forcibly opened. But what, he wondered, could they have been after? All he saw were cargo boxes full of supplies, hardly worth the trouble to break into. And since when did raiders bother to break into a room and yet not take anything?   
  
Brody held onto the rail as he made his way into the sub level of the ship. The belly contained the mess and the head. He entered the cargo hold. Immediately a strong stench halted him in his steps. The room reeked of sweat and blood. Blankets were piled in one corner. Brody felt his stomach heave an he headed back up to the bridge.  
  
Brody sat heavily in front of the helm, the toe of his boot striking one of the panels. The metal clattered to the floor. The Lieutenant crouched, resting his forearms on his knees and shone his light into the panel. Two thick wires had been disconnected. An idea formed in his head. He reached forward, connecting the wires to their places on the chip boards. He tried starting the engine. There was a small jolt as the ancient engine began to spin.   
  
Brody stood, eyes dark. When they had received the distress call the young person on the other end had said they were dead in the water. His jaw clenched; they'd just made it look like they were dead in the water, but why? What were these kids hiding?  
  
--  
  
Lucas blinked sleepily. His vid screen was blank. He groaned and ran his right hand over his face. The room was dark, he must have fallen asleep during the movie. Tony was working a late shift. He shifted, but something lay on his left side, weighing him down. He ducked his chin and a slow smile spread over his face. Stryder had her head resting against his shoulder, hair falling over her face.  
  
He reached out with his free hand, carefully moving the hair out of her eyes. "At least you're not awake to hit me," he joked quietly. Gingerly, he removed himself from under Stryder's sleeping form. He stood, stretching his now tingling left arm. He sat down at his computer, flipping on the screen, the dim light filling his cabin. He didn't turn on the overhead. He would let Stryder rest.  
  
A few minutes later a bleary eyed Lucas stopped typing. A noise had interrupted his train of thought. Another soft groan came from behind him. He swiveled in his chair. Stryder was where he had left her, but she was curled in a tight ball, fist clenched just beneath her chin. She whimpered, body jerking reflexively.   
  
"No, no," she mumbled, twisting her shoulders. Her eyes were still tightly shut. Lucas moved toward her slowly. "Get away!" A tear slipped from beneath her lashes. It was immediately evident that she was in the throes of some horrific nightmare.  
  
He crouched beside her, "Chris? Hey." Lucas reached out, his fingers just touching her shoulder.   
  
Her eyes flew open, and she balled even tighter. "Don't touch me!" She screamed, leaping at him as if from some coiled spring. her fingers just missed his throat as they fell back. His head snapped back on the floor. She rolled away, jumping to her feet. Wincing, he sat up slowly. Chest heaving, the wild look seeped from her gaze. "Oh my God, Lucas." Her hands trembled at her sides. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What the hell was that?" he questioned, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
She shook her head tightly. "I'm so sorry." Then she wheeled and fled the room.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I am soo sorry it took me this long to write this, I was completely stuck there for a while. Hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you did, or didn't, feel free to review. 


	4. 4

Chapter 4  
  
WARNING!!!!: This chapter deals with adult situations, reference to rape etc.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own em.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is taking so long, but here's another chapter for you.  
  
~*~  
  
Lieutenant Brody walked silently back toward his quarters, blue eyes troubled. He cursed himself for not realizing it earlier, for not having suspicions the first day the kids all came aboard. Now he was left with more questions than answers. Why had their little rag tag group of refugees deceived them? What were they hiding? The more he thought about their story, the less it made sense. There was no evidence of a hard dock anywhere on their ship, and what raiders didn't gut a ship of all its supplies?   
  
On the other hand, Levi and Stryder's wounds were far from imagined, and three people were dead. The younger kids were all still traumatized, darting away from just about everyone as soon as they were seen. And Stryder was defensive, shielded and more than a little hostile. Something had made her that way. These thought plagued him as he entered his quarters. He couldn't sleep, so he sat down at his desk behind his computer console and began working in earnest.  
  
--  
  
Levi was only mildly surprised when Chris showed up at his door. She'd come straight from Lucas' quarters. Her hair was still disheveled, her eyes puffy from having just woken. He watched her silently as she came in, shutting the door behind her. "You were right," she conceded, taking a seat on Sam's empty bunk.   
  
Levi looked at her expectantly, clasping his hands together on his lap. "I freaked out, nightmares, you know? I attacked Lucas. I could have hurt him. So you were right, we can't stay here. Let's just do it tonight, get it done and get out of here. Please?"  
  
Levi sat up in his bunk, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He went over to Chris, sitting close beside her. "That's my girl." His voice was low and slick, like a serpent's hiss. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "I knew you'd come around. Don't worry, we'll do it soon. Sam is with the lovely Lieutenant Henderson right now, ensuring our escape route. The SeaQuest ain't gonna know what hit them and then we'll be gone and we can put this all behind us."  
  
--  
  
The hallway was dark outside the science lab. None of the science officers were working the current late shift. So the area was basically deserted, except for the security detail that passed by every fifteen minutes. That was more than enough time for Chris to accomplish what she needed.   
  
The next sentry passed by the entrance to the lab. The young ensigns assigned to security talked as they wandered, pulse rifles slung lazily over their shoulders. Their shift was quiet, it was always quiet. Chris watched them, cat like eyes hunting them even in the dark. They disappeared around a corner, their voices fading away.  
  
Chris dropped down from where she had been hiding in the pipes above the corridor. She hung by her hands for a few seconds, then dropped, landing in a crouch on her toes. She moved quickly over to the door to the research lab, hugging close to the shadows thrown by the hatch. The control panel was backlit, casting a weak glow a few inches in front of it. Chris unzipped the small black bag that hung off one hip. Clenching a small penlight in her teeth, she went to work.  
  
She had discovered a flaw in her original plan two days earlier. Although she could get into the lab simply using the access code she's seen Lucas enter, but once the research area had been closed for the day, the room's system came onto a separate security system. So essentially, getting in would be easy, diverting the silent alarms far more difficult. Chris however, was not easily deterred.   
  
She carefully pried off the faceplate of the control panel, exposing a series of colored wires and a motherboard. She deftly hooked a set of alligator clips, attached to a tiny device, to the motherboard. She activated the device, rerouting the power to the secondary security system into her chip. Her brow broke out in sweat and she chewed nervously on her lower lip. She took a green wire between her fingers and blew out a deep breath. When she cut the wire either one of two things would happen. The alarms would go off, or she would successfully severe the security link to the door. Stryder snipped the wire with a set of cutters, holding her breath.  
  
She waited, shoulders hunched, eyes half closed for a minute. She half expected a group of SeaQuest officers to burst out from around the corner, rifles drawn. No one came and she let out a relieved sigh, her entire body relaxing. As the sound of her pulse dimmed in her ears, she returned to the task at hand. Stryder carefully reattached the face plate of the panel, then punched in the access code. There was a slight hiss and the door slid open.  
  
Chris went straight for the rear of the lab, where they stored the laser. Stored in a locked glass case, it was a simple matter to pick the lock. The prototype, smaller in size than a pulse pistol, fit snugly into her hip case. Then she went to the computers. She typed hastily, looking for the set of schematics she knew had to be there.   
  
The screen blinked. Her eyes glinted curiously, backlit by the screen. She downloaded the laser's file onto a disk, tapping her fingers on the desk as she waited. The disk too she placed in her hip satchel, then wiped the hard drive of the schematic. Chris shut down the computer, looked around quickly to make sure there were no lingering signs of her presence, and fled for the door. She looked at her watch and smiled softly, three minutes to spare.   
  
She paused by the door, her smiled wavering. Sure, she had accomplished what she had intended, but what was she giving up in exchange? The SeaQuest was the first place in a long time she felt safe. Lucas, a friend? She bit her lip and shook her head to clear her jumbled mind. Then, glancing furtively out the hatch, trotted down the aisle away from the lab.   
  
"Here," Chris tossed the small hip pack to Levi. "You got what you wanted."  
  
Levi sat up in his cot, taking the bag. He unzipped the pocket, withdrawing the prototype. "This it?" Chris nodded tightly. A slow smile spread over his face. He stood, slinking over to where Chris stood. He ran his hand over her bare arm, then brushed a strand of hair from her face. "That's my girl."  
  
Stryder shuddered, smacking his hand away from her. "I am not your girl Levi. Just tell me when we're leaving."  
  
His eyes clouded, darkening menacingly. His jaw tightened. "Two hours. Meet here. If you're late go straight for docking bay two. We will leave, with you or without you." He turned away from her then, back to his bed to inspect the laser. Chris headed right for her bunk.  
  
--  
  
Later, Stryder hurriedly stuffed a duffel bag with anything in the room she might be able to sell later. Then she emptied the closet, stuffing shirts and plants haphazardly in her bag without folding them. She barely glanced up from her frenzied packing when Lucas came in.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"I can't talk right now Lucas. I'm………busy."  
  
"I can see that. Changing quarters?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Laundry then?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"What?" he asked, confused. "You can't leave."  
  
"Watch me," she snapped. Stryder zipped the duffel, slinging it over her shoulder. Lucas stepped in front of her, blocking the door. "Get out of my way."  
  
"No." He shook his head. "Not till you explain this to me first." He dropped a sheet of paper onto the bed. Chris' eyes traveled over it briefly, clouding as they read.  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I can't."  
  
"Can't, or won't?"  
  
"Both, neither, you choose." She tried to move past him again, but he neatly stepped in front of her. "I can't Lucas. Move." Her voice dropped, low and menacing.   
  
"You've been lying since day one, haven't you? Never given any of us a straight answer."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Oh I understand plenty. I did some research on you Chris. I thought I could maybe find you a family member or something. Imagine my surprise with what I found instead. Your parents are dead all right, but they died when you were 13. And you only have one brother; you were separated in foster care. But that's not really what gets me. Do you know what gets me?" He nodded self assuredly. "You know. Your file Chris……… it says you killed someone. Explain that."  
  
--  
  
Captain Bridger set the report down in front of him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he let this newfound information sink in. He lifted his gaze to study the face of his chief of security. "Are you sure?"  
  
Lieutenant Brody stood at attention, hands clasped behind him. "Yes sir. I'm certain sir." The Lieutenant was anxious, he hated playing waiting games. All he needed was for the Captain to authorize him to mobilize a unit. He'd be off like a shot getting it done. "I ran the check twice Captain."  
  
"Are there any more details about the case?" Bridger questioned.  
  
"No sir. It would seem that Miss Stryder disappeared almost immediately prior to the murder. Her foster parents were reported to believe that she ran before the authorities could get a hold of her. She dropped off UEO radar and hasn't come back on till now."  
  
Bridger rubbed a palm over his jaw. "Anything else?"  
  
Brody shifted from foot to foot. "yes sir." Bridger waited expectantly, eyebrows raised. "A few of the other refugees have criminal records as well. Levi for one, armed robbery, and assault. Charlie Hayes, booked just last year for stealing a car. Samuel Radley, computer fraud."  
  
"But they're just children," the Captain muttered.  
  
"Juvenile delinquents," Brody corrected without thinking. His face flushed. "I apologize Captain."  
  
"It's all right, continue."  
  
"It seems all these kids had police records, and at one point or another, they all vanished. The kid Charlie is actually listed as deceased in the UEO databanks."  
  
Captain Bridger stood. "At ease Lieutenant. Something of a mystery on our hands here, eh Lieutenant Brody?"  
  
"That's putting it mildly sir, to be frank."  
  
"So what do you think the chances are that all these kids ended up here, outside UEO jurisdiction, on the same transport, at the same time?"  
  
"Not very likely sir. May I suggest we go ask them?"  
  
Bridger smiled thinly. "Now that sounds like a good idea. Find them. Round them up, contain them. We need to get some questions answered."  
  
--  
  
"I can't explain Lucas."  
  
"Yes you can. Tell me Chris."  
  
"I can't do it! Don't you get it? I can't!!" She was yelling now, red faced. Her hands shook at her sides as she screamed.  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because you don't want to hear what it is I have to say!! Trust me you don't want to know!"  
  
"Yes I do! You killed him." She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"You killed someone."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How could you?" he yelled. She dropped the bag, advancing upon him with raised hands, pressing him back into the wall.   
  
"What? You really think you're in any way prepared to deal with what my life has been like? Yes, all right? I killed a kid. He was sixteen when I did it."  
  
"And you're just okay with that?"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"Then explain it to me!"  
  
"He raped me," the words were barely a whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He raped me!! Is that what you wanted? Did you really want to know? I was 13 and he raped me! So yes God damn it I killed the son of a bitch and I would do it again in a heartbeat."  
  
"I.. .I.. ." Lucas stuttered, flabbergasted.   
  
Chris continued her onslaught, voice rising to a fevered pitch. "He was the son of my foster parents. One night he came.. . I couldn't stop him. Should I stop now or do you want to know the rest? Do you want to know that this," she pointed to the scar above her eye, "this happened after I told my foster parents?"  
  
She chuckled ironically. "He wore a really big ring on his right hand. And when I told him what his darling son had done he called me a liar and beat the shit out of me! Two weeks later they went out and left us alone. He came at me, but I fought back. We fell, we fell through the glass coffee table. Take a good look what it did to me!" She motioned at her arm, scarred from wrist to shoulder. "It shredded my arm. He was still on top of me, so I grabbed a shard of glass. I stabbed him." She sank down on the bottom bunk, tears streaming down her face. "Again and again. I had to make sure, make sure he couldn't hurt me anymore."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Lucas licked his lips. His mouth felt like cotton.  
  
"That's how I ended up in the mines, how we all ended up there, me, Levi, Sam. No one wanted us, but they'd sell to the highest bidder. I've spent the last 3 and a half years a slave. So when Levi started planning our escape it sounded like a damn fine plan to me." She took a shuddering breath, wiping at her eyes.  
  
"Sounded like," she sniffed. "Life was hard, surviving. It changed us, all of us. But we all stuck together. We were okay together. But somewhere along the way Lucas it got messed up, Levi………he lost it. We were getting shipped out to a new site. We were gonna take over the transfer sub, hijack it and just disappear. Two of the guards died in the fight, but the pilot just gave up. Levi shot him in the back of the head. He's dangerous."  
  
Lucas' face drained of color. "We need to get the Captain."  
  
"I don't think so." Levi's voice from the doorway made them both start. Lucas spun and Chris jumped to her feet. The older boy raised a pulse pistol, aiming it between Lucas' eyes. "Figured I'd come check on you Stryder. Glad I did. Can't have you alerting anyone can I? It's time to go." He moved inside the door, staying back against the wall, gun still trained on Lucas.  
  
"You first Chris, and no funny moves, or I swear I'll shoot him." Chris glared but went obediently for the hatch. "Now you," he ordered. Lucas nodded, moving stiffly. "We're going to loading dock two. The others are meeting us there. Quickly now."  
  
The three teens moved quickly along the corridors of the SeaQuest. The others were waiting outside the docking bay, huddled down in a corner. Sam and Charlie stood over them holding rifles. Charlie stepped forward. "Two junior officers, unarmed."  
  
"Good. We'll rush them. Charlie you take one, Sam take the other. I'll provide cover from the back. The rest of you head for the sub. Their transport isn't as roomy as our tug, but it's faster. Now you two," he nodded at Lucas and Chris, "don't make waves."   
  
The small band of refugees burst into the docking bay. The two junior officers, wheeled. One sited the guns the kids held and reacted instantly, striking the alarm on his control panel. A wailing alarm broke out in the bay. Levi crossed the room in three swift steps, striking the officer to the ground.  
  
Unfortunately for them, Brody and his security crew had been very near when the alarm went off. He and four others rushed to the docking bay. They positioned themselves at the entrance, protected behind the wall. "Charlie, Sam! Cover! Everyone else get on board!"  
  
Charlie and Sam stood half way up the steps to the submersible. They responded obediently, firing at Brody's team. Levi grasped Lucas' collar and began to drag him back toward the sub. Chris winced every time a rifle shot went off. As they retreated back Brody's team advanced. "Let him go Levi!"  
  
Levi let out a shot over Lucas' shoulder. "He's my insurance policy. He's coming. Sam, start the launch!" The younger kid nodded, shouldering his weapon and leaping for the control panel. "Behind you Chris!"  
  
Levi's warning did not go unheeded. She dropped, lashing out with a foot. She swept one of the security officers off his feet. Then she jumped to her feet and planted the heel of her boot in the man's midsection. When she turned back, Levi had Lucas halfway up the stairs to the sub, firing shots off and using Lucas as a shield.  
  
Suddenly SeaQuest personnel were swarming the docking area. His back turned, Sam didn't see an enlisted man come up behind him. She was momentarily torn, chest heaving, feet rooted in place, wanting to go after Lucas, but to protect Sam at the same time. Abandoning Levi, Chris rushed to his aid with a growl. Sam was wrestling for his rifle, but he was clearly outmatched. Chris launched herself into the fray, ripping Sam and the man apart. She landed a solid fist in the man's face. Sam stood, stone still. "Run!" Stryder ordered, teeth clenched. Sam wheeled, darting back up the stairs.  
  
She managed to get the rifle back, but she didn't fire it. She used it instead as a club, swiping at the enlisted man. She struck him in the gut, and as he keeled over, drilled it into his back. He collapsed to the floor. Then there was a brilliant pain at the back of her skull. The rifle clattered to the ground and her knees bucked. She was on her knees, palms down on the cold floor. Her eyes swam, bright lights floating in front of her eyes. She was only dimly aware of the swarm of feet rushing around her. She thought she heard Brody's voice in the din. "Stop the launch!"  
  
"Can't sir, they locked the sequence. I can't stop it."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Footsteps approached where she lay. A hand grasped her upper arms and dragged her to her feet. Her head lolled to the right, knees feeling like rubber. She blinked, squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened them she attempted to meet Brody's glare. He activated his comm. "No sir, they hijacked one of the transport subs, we couldn't stop them. . . I have Stryder here sir. Sir that's not all. . . they have Lucas. . . . yes sir, we'll be right there."   
  
Without another word, Brody pushed her forward down the aisle towards the Captain's quarters. Stryder just looked back over her shoulder, at the sealed docking bay, and her one chance at freedom that just passed her by.  
  
Chapter 4 


	5. 5

Chapter 5:  
  
A/N: God knows this has taken me long enough to write but well…….writer's block is what it is. Hope you all enjoy this next installment.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, except the ones you don't recognize from the show.  
  
~*~  
  
Chris was stone faced as she was led through the bowels of the SeaQuest. Brody held her upper arm firmly, steering her through the corridors. The tall man's visage was hard and angry, blue eyes cold. She tested his grip once, pulling back around a corner, but the security chief held firm. Chris winced as his fingers bruised her arm, but she said nothing. She passed many of the people she'd gotten to know in the last week and a half, and there was not a sympathetic look among them. She let her head fall, keeping her eyes locked on the floor.   
  
Brody deposited her unceremoniously into the brig. Piccolo was there too. He briefly met her gaze before turning away with a shake of his head. Her throat tightened. They hated her, all of them, not that she blamed them. Lucas was gone and it was her fault. "The Captain will be here shortly. He wants to talk to you," Brody said icily  
  
"Wonderful. I need to talk to him too. I need to explain…."  
  
"You can't explain this," Brody interrupted. "Not this."  
  
"But Lucas…."  
  
"Don't. Don't explain about Lucas. You can't, not to anyone here, so don't even try." Chris fell to silence, sitting heavily upon the bench in the cell. She drew her feet up on the bench, wrapping her arms around her knees and hiding her head. She didn't want them to see her cry.  
  
Bridger came down to the brig a few minutes later, looking every inch the fierce military captain. He'd stayed in his quarters after getting Brody's message. He'd needed more than a deep breath to compose himself. Lucas had become a surrogate son to him in the last two years. To lose him……… Bridger shook his head vehemently. He would not allow that to happen.  
  
He found the girl huddled in the corner of the brig. Brody hadn't left, but stood watchfully at the door. The Lieutenant opened the hatch for the Captain, then followed him inside. Bridger didn't miss the fact that a substantial portion of his senior officers were waiting with bated breath for the end of this interrogation. The officers on his ship had formed a family and Lucas was part of that. He wondered briefly if the teenager knew as much.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm here." The Captain announced his presence. "We've already set course to intercept our submersible. You and your friends never had a chance to get away. And taking Lucas was a mistake. Just one in a long and growing list, but the worst by far I have to tell you."  
  
"It wasn't my idea," the response was low, guarded.   
  
"What about the rebellion on your boat? Not you idea either I assume."  
  
"It wasn't supposed to go that far………"  
  
"But it did, didn't it? You weren't thinking and now three people are dead. Did you give even a thought to anything before you started all this? Those kids looked up to you and Levi, they were going to follow you. Did you give even a moment's consideration to what would have happened to them if you had failed?"  
  
"We didn't have a choice."  
  
"There are always choices. It's just a matter if you decide to take the easy way, or the right way."  
  
"And you consider the two mutually exclusive?" Chris turned then, dropping her feet to the deck and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.  
  
Bridger inclined his head to the side, regarding the girl carefully. "In my experience they usually are, yes."   
  
"Then damn you Captain, because you don't know anything. What we did, we did because we had to. You think it was easy? You think I liked that, killing them? Do you think I liked it back when I was just a kid? I hated it. I dream about it, wake up screaming." She rose from the bench, approaching the clear security door.   
  
"But you're right Captain, we did have a choice to make. We could have accepted everything, our lives, how we all ended up. And we would have died in the mines. Instead we chose to fight back. It wasn't easy and it wasn't right but we did it, and given the chance I'd do it again. You don't know what we've been through, so screw you Bridger for thinking you can lecture to me about choices."  
  
"Maybe all that's true Miss Stryder, and you're correct assuming that I'm not fully aware of your circumstance. But when you came aboard SeaQuest you made another choice. You could have come to us, explained. The UEO's policy regarding human rights is quite clear. If you had needed assistance all you needed to do was ask. Instead you've spent the last two weeks on my boat, with my crew, lying to us, plotting."  
  
Chris shook her head. "We've been looking after ourselves for years now. We had no reason to think anyone would help us. But just so you know, coming here wasn't my choice, neither was kidnapping Lucas." Her voice dropped and caught. "I thought, I thought I should explain before I took off, but then Levi showed up. We were just supposed to go, Lucas was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Bridger shook his head and began to turn away. "I never meant to get him involved."  
  
The Captain paused mid-step. "But you did," he said accusingly. "Lucas tried to be your friend, and your carelessness might get him killed. God help you if it comes to that. We would have helped you had you come to us, but you chose not to. You'll be turned over to UEO authorities when we catch your group now."  
  
He was nearly to the brig's door when Chris answered. "You won't catch them Captain." She rested her hands against the door, pressing her forehead into the wall.  
  
"We're set to intercept within the hour," he countered.  
  
"We're kids Captain, not amateurs. You won't make it the hour." Just as the words passed her lips there was a deep rumble. A low groan came from the joints overhead. The SeaQuest shuddered, shaking the walls. The floor pitched violently, throwing Chris to her knees. The Captain stumbled sideways into the wall while Brody grasped the edge of the hatch to keep himself vertical and on his feet.  
  
Bridger pushed himself off the wall and went to the comm. "Ford, report!" he glared back at Chris while he waited for an response from the bridge. The girl pushed onto her feet and sat back on the bench, feet shoulder width apart. She slouched against the wall, hands clasped in her lap, leveling the two officers with a stoic stare.  
  
"Sir," Ford's voice crackled. "The helm just went completely out on us up here. Henderson is looking into it, but everything controlling our power is down, propulsion and a few other non essential systems. As it stands we're completely dead in the water."  
  
"Two minutes," he growled. "I want answers Commander."  
  
"Just as soon as we have any sir."  
  
Nathan turned away from the comm., disgusted. Then he whirled, slamming his fist into the wall. Brody's eyes shot wide at the captain's uncharacteristic outburst. "Not a word Lieutenant," he growled to his head of security. Brody put up his hands defensively, shaking his head.   
  
"This isn't finished Miss Stryder." She didn't answer, merely responded with the quirk of an eyebrow. Bridger paused at the hatch. "Stay here Lieutenant, keep an eye on her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
--  
  
Bridger stalked onto the bridge a few minutes later. "Report!" he barked.  
  
Henderson and Ford exchanged a glance. Henderson stepped forward. "I think I may have found our problem sir." The thin brunette held up a device, no larger than her palm, for the Captain to see.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I believe this device sets off an electromagnetic pulse. They're inventive sir, I'll give them that. One of the kids must have planted it while I was giving them a tour. I think it was set on a time." She handed over the device to the captain before rushing on. "I'm sorry Captain, I feel responsible. I should have paid them more attention, but I thought………"  
  
"It's not your fault Henderson. You believed what we all believed. But that's beside the point right now. How bad off are we?"  
  
"The pulse fried all our systems, navigation, helm control, propulsion. This wasn't just thrown together sir. These kids knew exactly what systems to hit and where to target us."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"If the systems just need to be reloaded, maybe an hour or two. But if any of the wiring got fried, well then sir it's anyone's guess."  
  
The Captain nodded to himself. "Ortiz!" he called.  
  
"yes sir?"  
  
"How much longer can we keep them on our long range sensors?"  
  
Ortiz found that he couldn't look the Captain in the eyes. "Only another few minutes Captain. They're headed back into non UEO waters."  
  
"Damn," he muttered beneath his breath. "Brody," he spoke into his PAL. "Report to my ready room, and bring Miss Stryder with you. It's time she answered some questions."  
  
Brody arrived a little thereafter, a grudging Chris in tow. "Sit," the captain motioned to a chair. The girl stared at him blankly. Her hands were bound in front of her by cuffs. "Or not. Your choice. Did you know about the EMS device?"   
  
She shrugged. "We've used them before. I didn't know, but I'm not surprised. Levi's many things, but he covers all the angles."  
  
"And the laser you stole from the lab?"  
  
"Levi plans to sell it on the black market, get himself some start up money. I don't know if he has a buyer yet though."  
  
"Where is their destination?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think you do. Where are they going Miss Stryder?" She blinked. "If you care about Lucas at all you will tell me where they're taking him."  
  
"Of course I care." The words came out a mere whisper.   
  
"Say again?"  
  
"I said of course I care. But sir I've known Lucas two weeks. The rest of those kids I've known for years, and none of em deserve what they got. I have a duty to them, and it's more important than anything I might feel about Lucas. I won't give them up so you can send them back to prison, back to the mines."  
  
"That wouldn't happen."  
  
"There's that whole trust thing again Captain, bottom line being that I can't."  
  
"Where was the sub headed?" he pressed.  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"I am going to ask you one more time."  
  
"You could ask me a thousand times and I wouldn't tell you. And would I suggest not wasting your time with idle threats?"  
  
"It is NOT an idle threat."  
  
"Of course it is. And you know how I knot? Because you Captain Bridger are a man with honor, duty. You still have that little voice in your head telling you what's right and what's not. It won't even matter if you manage to dim it a little, because for the last four years I've been dealing with people who don't have that voice at all, who wouldn't bat an eye at beating someone like me to a bloody pulp. But that's not you, so there's nothing you can do to me that will make me tell you."  
  
"I could send you to prison for the rest of your life. That is not an idle threat I assure you."  
  
"Purgatory sir, prison is just purgatory. Two weeks ago I escaped from hell. You'll be givin me a step up in class."  
  
Bridger's knuckled were bone white as he grasped the edge of his desk. "Get her out of my sight," he snapped. Brody gripped her shoulder in one hand, steering her around for the door. "Wait." The Lieutenant paused and Chris turned.  
  
"We will find them."  
  
"Maybe you will, sir. Part of me hopes that you do, just so you can prove me wrong. Believe it or not I don't want anything to happen to Lucas. He's been a good friend to me."  
  
"But you won't help him."  
  
"Not the way you want me to. We all have choices Captain, didn't you say that? This is mine. I truly am sorry."   
  
"Levi, will he hurt Lucas?"  
  
"Two months ago I would have said no, but………he's lost it Captain. He's dangerous, unpredictable. But I think………actually I'm fairly certain that if I went alone I could get Levi to let him go. A trade of sorts."  
  
"Out of the question. That Miss Stryder, would require a certain measure of trust as you say. And you have given me not one good reason to trust you."  
  
With that, and no further word from the Captain, Brody led her out of the ward room. He kept her walking in front of him down the passage, one hand at her back and the other on the pulse pistol on his hip. "I really didn't have anything to do with what happened today. I just wanted it all to be over, to leave and get on with my life."  
  
Brody paused at the stairwell, blue eyes regarding her curiously. "I saw your sub," he said simply. "We're not blind Chris. The way you kids came on board, half starved and scared to death. How long?"  
  
"Three and a half years."  
  
Brody blanched, remembering the squalor he'd found in the hold, the blood, the stench. "Living like that………I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same thing," he admitted finally. "Come on." For some reason the words settled Chris' nerves, and she breathed deeply. At the bottom of the stairs waited two more security officers. "Take her back to the brig," he ordered. "And keep a close watch on her."  
  
Chris walked sedately between the two officers down two more flights of stairs. At the brig one opened the hatch and the other moved her through. The door closed behind them, leaving her alone with the other guard. She stood placidly in front of the cell door while he opened it using the key pad. Then he holstered his weapon and fumbled for the keys to release her cuffs. The moment she felt the clasp around one wrist unlatch she moved, pressing back away from the door.  
  
The guard was caught unaware. He snaked an arm around her waist and reached for his pulse pistol with the other. Chris twisted in his grasp, rapidly driving an elbow into the young man's temple three times. He released her and she leapt to the side, bringing both hands together to club him in the back. As he keeled over she grasped the collar of his shirt and drove her knee into his midsection. Then she shoved him, and he stumbled through the cell door. She hit the control panel and the door slid shut.  
  
Then she whirled as the hatch opened and flew to the wall. The other officer stepped warily inside, gun at the ready. Chris remained, pressed against the wall behind the door till he was fully inside, then slammed the door behind him. He jumped and spun, but Chris was already on him, wrestling for the pistol as she aimed a kick at his knees. He stumbled, but managed to grasp her wrist as he fell, pulling her on top of him. She let herself fall, rolling over top of him and springing to her feet. She was up a split second before him and whirled, lashing a booted foot across his jaw. He fell to the floor, unconscious.   
  
She stood for a moment, breathing heavily over his prone form. She pushed a away a few stray locks of hair that had fallen into her eyes. She leaned down and took his keys, unlocking the other cuff from her wrist. Chris stripped him of his PAL and weapon and then went for the hatch, peering out the small window before opening the door, stepping into the passage, and trotting quietly toward the docking bay.  
  
--  
  
"Sir?" Piccolo's voice rang out at the bridge. "I think we may have a problem."  
  
"What is it now?" Bridger demanded gruffly.  
  
"Someone's in docking bay three Captain. I think they're trying to take the Stinger."  
  
"Shut it down!"  
  
"I can't Captain………they're gone."  
  
A muscle in Nathan's jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth. "Stryder."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Okay, no Lucas in this chapter I know, but it was necessary. Lots of Lucas next, promise. Hope you liked it all the same. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6:  
A/N: Promise, much more Lucas in his chapter. Gonna try wrapping up all my loose ends with this one. Hope you've liked it thus far, and I'm thinking of doing another. Should I?  
Disclaimer: The only ones I own are the ones you don't recognize.  
  
Bridger sat in his ward room, hands folded on the desk before him. His eyes stared vacantly out at the wall on the opposite side of the room. A knock on the hatch door broke him from his reverie. Tim stepped inside, hands clasped behind his back. "I hope you have some good news for me."  
  
"Well sir, I suppose that's dependent on how you look at things." The captain raised an eyebrow in question. "Well sir, I picked up a strange resonance on all our outgoing communications signals. It seems that the children began looking for a buyer for the laser tech they stole, and earlier today they found one."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"It was actually quite clever. They managed to piggyback our communications signal with a message of their own. You wouldn't notice it unless you were looking for it, or if you already knew it was coming. Early this morning they received a return signal, an answer."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A group of mercenaries working outside UEO jurisdiction. They have publicly denounced the United Earth Oceans before, and now it seems they're looking to further their insurgence by starting terrorist attacks on UEO stations. They're scheduled to come in for the buy late tonight or early tomorrow. It's all in the encrypted return message. I can put it up on your Vid Link Captain."  
  
"By all means."  
  
The Vid screen blinked to life, revealing a garbled, blurry image. "The resolution isn't the best," Tim said apologetically. A man stepped in front of the screen. Long, greasy black hair hung limply at the sides a sharply featured face. His nose was hooked and crooked, like it had been broken and badly set.  
  
The message was brief, succinct. "My associates and I will arrive at the designated coordinates at 23 hundred hours. I expect a full demonstration of your weapon's capabilities, as well as specs and schematics. We aren't in the habit of doing business with children. I take these endeavors very seriously, it would be wise for you to do the same. Out." The image blanked suddenly.  
  
"The original message makes note that they have Lucas, the laser's designer, and that he'll go along as part of the deal."  
  
Bridger's face was grim. "The meet takes place in two hours. Can we get the SeaQuest up and running in time to intercede?"  
  
"I spoke with Henderson before coming here sir. She doesn't think she can make the necessary repairs in the allotted window." The Captain ran a weathered hand over his face, his fingers kneading his brow. "There is some good news however sir."  
  
"I could use some," Bridger encouraged with a roll of his hand.  
  
"The coordinates given in the original transmission aren't too far from here. It is possible, if they leave now, that a team could take a sub and get there in time. They'll probably fry the engine doing it, but it is possible."  
  
Bridger's eyes snapped up, glinting with determination. He hit the button for the comm. on his console. "Brody, get a team together NOW. I'll meet you in docking bay three in two minutes to fill you in."  
  
Brody's voice squawked in the empty air. "Yes sir."

Ealier………  
  
Metal grated on metal as the UEO sub made a hard dock on an old hatch. Lucas rocked in his chair as the sub struck the hatch and rebounded off the wall. Levi, despite his efforts at leading his own mini-rebellion, was apparently not much of a seaman. He looked uncomfortable behind the controls, but Lucas wasn't about to offer him pointers.  
  
It took Levi and two others to pry open the hatch into the interior workings of the mine. Flakes of rust and grime fell from the seal as the door groaned. Most of the children scurried from the ship, happy to be free at last. They trusted Levi implicitly. Lucas watched the older boy darkly. Levi held a gun on Lucas while Sam undid the shackles on his wrist. They had found a set of handcuffs among the sub's supplies.  
  
Lucas rose grudgingly, dragging his feet as he disembarked. He glared at the dark haired boy, "You can't do this. The SeaQuest will stop you."  
  
Levi smirked. "If all has gone according to plan the SeaQuest won't be going anywhere for a while. By the time they get under way again, your ingenious little device will be halfway across the Atlantic and me and mine will be rich and free."  
  
"That laser isn't fully tested yet! The tech involved, if it got in the wrong hands, could cause massive damage."  
  
Levi wheeled, eyes glinting with something maniacal. "That is EXACTLY the idea. People pay good money for tech to use against their oppressors. I'd have paid with my soul to get a weapon like that back when I worked here. I would have slaughtered every last one of them."  
  
"Chris was right, you are certifiable," Lucas growled. "And as for your soul, I think you sold that a while back."  
  
Levi stopped dead in his tracks, a dark flush stealing up his neck. He dropped his right shoulder, driving his elbow back. The butt end of his pulse rifle hit Lucas full in the stomach, doubling the blonde over. Levi turned then, driving his knee up. Blood spilled from Lucas's lip and he dropped to his knees. Levi viciously backhanded the younger man before dragging him back onto his feet.  
  
"If you're the bright boy everyone says you'll learn now to keep your mouth shut. Because I forgot to tell you, you're part of the package deal. My buyers wanted the tech and the inventor, and I'll tell you, they aren't as nice as I am." He shoved Lucas forward. "Take him to the 'dungeon' Sam, he can wait there."

--

Stryder crept silently along, hunched over in a narrow passage. Her knees ached from crouching for so long and the air was stale. There was no light, and she used her hands along the slick stone to feel her way. She'd docked the Stinger at the lower East entrance to the mine. No one had used that entrance in years. Much of the tunnels in the East had collapsed, and were largely considered unstable. In the last years before the mine had been shut down only the West and North tunnels had continued to be used.  
  
She paused, sagging against the rock as she tried to banish images from her mind. She knew this mine, knew it backwards, forwards, even in the pitch black. She'd worked it for three years and it was home to many of her nightmares. It was at this mine that she had first met Levi. He knew the mine too, but not like she did. She'd been working seven months before he'd arrived, and she'd lost a friend in the East collapse three months in. Levi didn't know the East tunnels, didn't know the path she'd found creeping along at night, to the discarded docking bay. Levi's eyes wouldn't roam there, he wouldn't be waiting for her.  
  
Chris drew in a settling breath and forged on. Twenty yards farther on the tunnel opened up, and ten yards beyond that it would dump her out near the heart of the complex. From there she would have to tread carefully, and from there she could find Lucas. Sam was placed at guard at the tunnel juncture, rifle slung back over his arm. Stryder stayed back, mingling with the rock and shadow, weighing her options. She knew she could disarm the younger boy, especially given the benefit of surprise, but fights were given to noise and she preferred to stay for the moment inconspicuous. She opted for stealth. She waited for his attention to turn from her and she stole into the tunnel on her left.

Lucas let his head fall back, closing his eyes. A single feeble light illuminated his room. He ran his tongue over his teeth, then out across his lower lip. He tasted blood. His right eye was swollen nearly shut, both injuries resulting from candid, snippy conversation with Levi from a couple hours before. Now he was tired, hungry, hurt and cold.  
  
He made a half hearted pull at the shackles that bound his wrist. He'd heard little in the way of useful information since being brought into Levi's rebellion. His concern gnawed at him. Who could they be meeting? Unfortunately he had not been given the chance to find out, since as soon as they'd arrived at the abandoned mine he'd been thrown here. As best he could make out, the rooms had been used to house the workers, perhaps housing cots for each. There were five sets of shackles bound to the wall.  
  
Metal scraping on metal immediately focused Lucas' mind. The heavy iron latch, rusted nearly shut, was being forced back open. The blonde youth scrambled to his feet, and his heart beat a little quicker in his chest. He still had small hope that Bridger and the SeaQuest would reach him before anything else went wrong.  
  
The door creaked open, and his breath caught in his throat. "Lucas?" A soft voice called into the room.  
  
"Stryder?" He asked, bewildered. His hands, which he had been holding in fists, relaxed. The girl came in, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Thank God. Figured they'd stick you down here." She trotted inside, kneeling beside him and began to work on his bonds.  
  
"Sam has a key," he told her. "But I don't know where he is now."  
  
"No need," she smiled grimly. "I was never a particularly good little slave girl. Liked to slip out at night and wander the passageways. Just give me a sec and you'll be….." he heard a soft click. The handcuffs slipped from his wrists. ".. .free." Lucas rose slowly, despite the insistent tugs Stryder made on his shirt. "Come on, we gotta get back to the Stinger and get out of here."  
  
Lucas stopped at the door. "We can't just leave."  
  
"What do you mean? You're free, they don't know I'm here, we have a sub ready and waiting. What exactly is the problem I'm not getting here?"  
  
"Levi still has the laser. He plans on selling it to the highest black market bidder."  
  
"And?" She pressed, peeking nervously out the cell door.  
  
"And nothing. We can't let that tech get into the hands of terrorists. The SeaQuest is stymied, that means it's up to us."  
  
Chris turned, arms crossed over her chest. Her right eyebrow quirked. "Do you actually hear yourself when you speak?" she asked dryly. "Completely ignoring the fact that you actually used stymied in a sentence, you did say terrorists. My guess, they're all gonna have guns, I know Levi has guns. And unless you're packing a weapon somewhere I really don't want to think about, we don't."  
  
"How many times are you gonna run from the things you should actually fight for? You can leave right now, never look back. Or you can come with me, and maybe find some redemption." Lucas squeezed past her, striding purposefully down the corridor.  
  
Chris sighed, pressing her eyes shut. "Shit," she whispered. "Would you wait up?" she called after him. She fell into step beside him. "I don't know about this whole, fighting for a cause thing, but I really want to kick Levi's ass. Besides, can't let you get your fool head blown off, I kinda like it where it is."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hope you like it, the last chapter should be coming shortly, if I can keep this work ethic going. Please read and review.


	7. 7

Chapter:

A/N: So glad you guys have enjoyed this thus far. I do think this is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own the ones you never saw on TV.

"We are NOT going down there," Strider hissed through clenched teeth. She tightened her grip on the fistful of Lucas's shirt she held. "Forget it." The two teens were crouched beside each other in one of the narrow air ducts, running through the entire mine. They were well hidden, shrouded in shadow.

The duct opened up into a large cavern, which had once been used as the main station of mine operations. Remnants remained of the old order, dusty overturned chairs littering the ground, shreds of paper and a long aluminum table in the center of the room. On either side stood Levi and his potential buyer. The greasy, dark haired mercenary had two men with him, both holding lethal looking weapons. Levi had a couple of kids with rifles guarding the room as well.

"Well we have to do something," Lucas whispered back. "We can't let them get away with that laser."

"Agreed, but all we're gonna do is get killed if we go down there. Come on bright boy, think of another plan. One that doesn't involve pulse fire aimed at our heads."

Lucas clamped his teeth down on his lower lip, brow furrowed in concentration. Strider kept her eyes riveted on the deal going on below. The men were still talking, that was a good sign. They still had some time. Lucas's eyes shot wide and he shook her shoulder. "I have a plan."

An eyebrow quirked. "That didn't take too long."

"Hey, bright boy remember?" he grinned.

"I'm so glad you can find amusement in this," she rolled her eyes.

Lucas ignored her. "The fuel cells."

"What?"

"The transport. We need to get to the transport and get the fuel cells. I figure if we short circuit the wires we can blow them and create a distraction. One of us the blows the cells and when these guys go to check it out the other one can grab the laser, or destroy it."

"How big an explosion will that make?" she questioned. "Not enough to blow out a wall right?"

"Shouldn't, no. Not if we get the cells deep enough in one of the inner passages."

She nodded, "Okay, it's a plan then. I'll stay, you blow the fuel cells." Lucas looked for a moment like he might protest. "Look, I'm not exactly thrilled about breakin up our little duo either, but I don't know how to blow those cells Lucas." His lips thinned, but he nodded. "I can get you to the subs, but then I'll have to hoof it back here to be ready when this shit goes down."

Lucas followed her down the dark passage, feeling his way along the walls. His knees ached from being in a constant crouch. He couldn't even see Chris ahead of him, merely followed the sound of her breathing, and the scrape of her shoes on the rock. "Ugh," he grunted when he ran into a still Strider. "We here?"

"Yup." She scooted over to the side, revealing a small hole in the passage, just wide enough for him to slip through. Weak light flickered below. "This is as close as I can get you. I don't hear anyone down there."

Lucas moved to sit with his legs dangling down. Before he could drop though, Strider grasped his arm. "Lucas."

"Yeah?"

"Be safe. You blow those cells and everyone is gonna be comin your way. You're a ghost, do you hear me? Do what you need to do and get back into the air ducts. If anything happens..."

"Nothing is going to happen," he cut her off.

"If anything happens," she insisted, "get back to the tunnel they held you in. Take it back to the main passage and head down the second tunnel on your right. It'll get you back to the Stinger. Lucas...." He voice caught, but he couldn't see her face in the dark. "You've been the best friend I've ever had."

His jaw clenched. "I'll see you soon." Then he dropped, disappearing out of her sight. She could only hear his footfalls as he raced for the docking bay. Strider turned, and headed back down the tunnel.

--

Less than five minutes later, Lucas found himself lugging one of the SeaQuest transport's heavy fuel cells down into the bowls of the mine. Sweat beaded on his face and his shoulder throbbed as the square edge of the cell bit into his flesh, but he kept moving. He'd lucked out, not running into anyone at the docking bay. Apparently everyone was grouped around the meeting hall, eagerly anticipating the laser.

He'd dug the heavy cells out from beneath the sub's floor grating, wedged down between the pilot and navigator's seats. He'd also garnered some extra copper wire, a set of wire strippers, a pair of pliers and a screwdriver from the ship's maintenance gear. The pliers and wire strippers were stuck in the pockets of his jeans, and he held the screwdriver between clenched teeth.

Once he was satisfied that he was far enough into the mine to not cause too much damage, he set the fuel cell down. He brushed an errant lock of hair away from his eyes, prying the top of the cell off with the screwdriver. Inside a tangled web of wires greeted him, and he wished he'd remembered to bring a flashlight. He worked quickly, disconnecting and rerouting wires to create a feedback loop into the cell. When the power flowed, it had no where to go but back into the cell, which should, he'd hypothesized, make the entire thing go critical.

Lucas felt along the last wire, till he found the connection to the power source, and the motherboard that usually linked into the transport's computer. He winced then, realizing what he'd forgotten. "I need a charge," he whispered to himself. It only took a moment before he'd ripped his watch from his wrist. Working with extreme caution he managed to wind the wire around the alarm sensor. He set the alarm for two minutes, enough time for him to get back into the ducts and far enough away.

--

The explosion rocked the entire mine. Loose pieces of shale and large hunks of rock above tunnels split off and crashed to the ground. Levi and the others had to brace against the table, legs split as shock waves reverberated through the ground. Sitting in the duct near the hall, the blast made Strider's teeth rattle. The lights flickered.

Faced with the angry visage of the mercenary leader, Levi looked scared for the first time since Strider had known him. "It wasn't me," he exclaimed. Then his eyes narrowed, lips thinning. "Chris..." he muttered darkly.

The terrorists began talking amongst themselves, and because of the ringing in her ears, she couldn't make out what they were saying. A moment later though, they had streamed out of the hall into the passages toward the docking bay.

"Come on!" Levi snapped at his young charges. "You, go check on our guest. The rest of you are with me. We're going to search every tunnel in this place if we have to." He left at quick jog, the other kids trailing in his wake. None of them noticed Chris slip out of the air duct, landing on the floor in a catlike crouch.

She trotted over to the North wall, intent on finding her target. She kneeled, hands delving into small crags and crevices in the rock wall. The miners had always hidden booze in a fissure in the rock, and she was willing to bet that was where Levi had hidden the laser. Paper crinkled beneath her fingers and she smiled, relieved. She pulled the prints out of the crevice, stuffing them hurriedly deep into the pocket of her pants. She reached back into the wall, searching for the laser, but she didn't feel it. "Where is it?" she whispered to herself.

"Looking for something?" The cold, angry voice froze her in her tracks. She heard the gun be cocked behind her. The hair at the back of her neck stood on end, and a chill ran down her spine. "turn around, slowly, hands up." She complied wordlessly, facing Levi. "You really think I was dumb enough to leave that lyin around?"

She shrugged, "Well I was hopin anyway."

"Cute," he sneered. "Now put the plans on the table." Levi edged his way farther into the room, the barrel of the weapon he held never wavering from the center of her chest.

"What plans?"

"Don't fuck with me Strider. The laser blueprints, now!"

She had to fight all her better senses not to react when she saw the movement above Levi's head in the air duct. A slow grin slipped over her face and her eyes glimmered. "Screw you."

She dove for the floor the moment she saw the familiar blonde head leap from the duct. Lucas crashed into Levi, sending the other boy to the floor. The pulse rifle went off, but harmlessly overhead, his aim having been disrupted. The gun flew out of his hand, skittering across the floor. Strider pushed herself off the floor at the same time Levi rolled out from under a stunned Lucas.

Face red with rage, Levi turned on the younger boy. Lucas was still clambering to his feet when the toe of Levi's boot drove into his side. Lucas flipped over, gasping for air. Strider was already sprinting across the room. Levi raised his leg, ready to stomp it down on Lucas' throat. Strider caught him in a flying tackle, yanking his shoulders around and sending them both to the floor again. She lost her grip when they landed, and Levi didn't stay down long.

Levi came at her, but Lucas, recovered, leapt on him. "You have to be kidding!" Levi yelled. He drove his elbow back, striking Lucas in the jaw. When the blonde released him Levi whirled, striking him again. Lucas' head snapped back and he struck the wall behind him and crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Levi turned, ready for a new attack from Strider. The girl had her hands up, knees slightly bent. She wasn't about to rush into an attack. "You're not leaving with that laser," she growled.

"Really? You're not leaving at all," he responded.

HE rushed at her, swinging a roundhouse right at her head. She ducked, driving a fist into his stomach. He doubled over as he sped by her, and she swung her right elbow around into his back. He stumbled, but managed to keep his feet. His eyes burned when he turned back at her.

This time he didn't rush, he was careful, and it paid off. He feinted to the right, and Chris went to block, and he punched with his left. Chris's head snapped back and her eyes watered. Blood trickled out of her nose till she tasted it on her lips. He smashed his fist into her ribs. Off balance and hurting she stumbled back, nearly tripping over broken shards of wood that had once been a chair. She swiped desperately at her eyes.

Levi came on again, and she launched a side kick at him. She knew she was in trouble when his hand grasped her ankle. He twisted it, driving an elbow into her leg at the knee. She went down. Levi grabbed her arm, twisting it viciously behind her back till she heard a pop as the joint separated out of her shoulder. She screamed, but Levi kept pulling. Her free hand searched the ground for something, anything, she could use against him.

Her fingers clamped around a stray piece of wood. Levi leaned closer. He whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna enjoy watching you die. But I think I'm gonna like seeing you watch your little friend die first even more."

He didn't see her face harden. Despite the excruciating pain in her shoulder she gripped the wood harder. She twisted quickly, her scream echoing off the walls. She struck Levi over the head and the dark haired boy dropped. Sweat streaming down her back and breathing heavily she rose, turning to face Levi, letting the chair leg drop from her fingers. "You don't touch him." She patted him down and fished the laser out of his pocket

She limped over to Lucas, who was just beginning to regain consciousness. She crouched, gently touching the boy's bleeding head. He winced beneath the touch, blue eyes opening slowly. "We win?" he asked weakly.

She smiled, laughing a little. "Yeah, we did. You saved my life." They fell into silence, and Lucas sat up. He leaned closer, his breath washing over her face.

"Put your hands up and step away from Lucas." Brody's words immediately shattered the moment. Chris closed her eyes and laughed bitterly, but rocked back on her heels just the same.

She stood and turned slowly. "How about just one hand, cause that's all I can offer you." Brody had his pistol leveled at her.

Lucas scrambled up. "Lieutenant it's ok. Strider got me out. She's one of the good guys."

Brody grunted, but lowered his weapon. "That's debatable Lucas, but ok for right now." He lowered the weapon and holstered it. "Piccolo and the others are gathering up what's left of your little troop," he informed Chris. "The mercenaries put up a little more of a fight, but I'm pretty sure we've got them too. You all right?" he asked Lucas.

Lucas touched his head gingerly. "I will be. But man, the SeaQuest looks good right now." He ambled over to the security officer, but Strider hung back.

"Well come on, let's get you back to the transport." Brody ushered Lucas in front of him. "Come on Strider, we'll take you back too, figure out what the hell to do with you." The girl didn't answer. "Strider?"

Lucas and Brody turned. Strider was white faced, barely breathing. Brody's hand immediately went to his hip. Blood soaked Levi's hair, trickling down the side of his face. "Put it away Lieutenant." His grip around Strider's throat tightened, the knife edge pressing into her flesh. Brody's hand left his holster and levi relaxed his grip.

"You're gonna give me and Chris here free passage to one of those subs. Then we're getting on and sayin bye. You people don't know when to leave well enough alone."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you asshole," Strider growled.

"You really think it's a good idea to piss him off right now?" Brody queried.

"I don't know," she answered flippantly, "let's see. I'm not playing your game anymore Levi. I'm tired of it." Her good hand gripped his lower arm tightly, trying to pull it away from his throat. Her eyes flicked to Lucas quickly, and he sensed a resoluteness in them. He almost called for her to stop, but she acted before the words left his lips.

She drilled the heel of her boot onto Levi's foot. Then she tugged down on Levi's arm with all her strength, twisting out of his grip. Brody went for his pistol. The two wrestled for the knife and the Lieutenant couldn't get a clear shot. "Get out of the way Strider!"

She pushed the older boy away, aiming a well placed foot to the ribs. It was all Brody needed to take his shot. The pulse ripped through his knee, a second through his shoulder. Strider looked triumphant, but Lucas wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the growing stain on Strider's shirt, dark and red. He held up a trembling finger.

"What?" Her hand went to her side and she pulled away blood stained fingers. "Oh....shit." She took a few steps before her knees gave out. The world spun, circling smaller and smaller as a dark veil obscured her vision. The last thing she saw was Lucas kneeling over her; his lips were moving though she couldn't hear him. Then it all just faded out.

--

"....Think she's coming out of it."

"Where am I?" her voice sounded foreign to her, raspy and quiet. Her head pounded furiously. "And what the hell hit me?" She blinked slowly, the light in the room making it hard to focus.

She heard Dr. Wendy on her left. "A lot, by the look of your face."

She grunted, wincing immediately thereafter. "ugh," she groaned, "don't be funny." Her mind began to clear. She realized she was lying in the SeaQuest's med lab. "God I hate this place." It was the doctor's turn to laugh.

She sat up gingerly. Her right arm was in a sling, and her left side ached. Her eyes shifted into focus. She was surprised to see so many people crowding around the bed. Piccolo stood beside Brody just behind the doctor. Lucas and Lani were on her other side and the Captain stood at the end of her bed, watching her critically. "Gave us quite the scare young lady," the doctor scolded.

"Think how I felt." She tried to smile and fell just short. "What happened? Where are the kids, Levi?"

Bridger crossed his arms over his chest. "Your cohorts are resting comfortably in some spare quarters, however disarmed. Young Levi will be spending the rest of his time on board in the brig, till he can be delivered to UEO custody at our next dock."

"What about the others?" A note of worry crept into her voice. "What's going to happen to them?"

"The UEO will be taking them all into custody," Bridger told her. Striders face fell. "But once an inquiry has been conducted I'm fairly certain that all are going to be placed in foster homes, or delivered back to families that want them."

Strider sighed, laying her head back. "And me?"

"Not sure yet." He answered evasively.

"Sir," she sat up, her voice serious. "I had a thought."

"Really?" The Captain's eyebrows rose. "And what was that?"

"I know I haven't exactly been a model passenger," the Captain grunted, "but I've enjoyed my time here. This sub, your crew..... I admire what it is that you stand for, what you work for. I'll be eighteen in seven months."

"And?" She wasn't sure, but she got the impression that the Captain was trying not to smile.

"And truthfully if you're not planning on locking me up I really don't have anywhere to go. So....would you consider taking me on? With the intent to enlist when I turn eighteen? I think I could learn a lot here, think I could be useful here." She didn't dare look to Lucas.

"A sub like the SeaQuest is no place for children," Bridger began sternly. "Lucas is a special case of course." She looked down, feeling deflated. "But..." her eyes snapped up. "If one of my senior officers were to sponsor you, be your guardian of sorts, we might be able to work something out." Her breath caught. She felt Lucas grasp her hand beneath the white cotton sheets. Her gaze traveled over the room, but no one moved.

Just when she was about to give up hope Brody cleared his throat. The Lieutenant stepped forward. "I'm not great with kids sir," he prefaced. His face was red and he didn't look at Chris. "But uh, she's kind of grown on me Captain."

"That's what you call volunteering?" she teased.

His ears went red. "hey, I'm doin you a favor huh?"

"You realize what you're saying Lieutenant. She will be your responsibility."

"Yes sir."

"Then I guess you stay. But you behave on my vessel Miss Strider. No more galavanting escapades."

"Yes sir." Bridger nodded, and his stoic exterior cracked a little.

"All right, she still needs to recover, so everyone out." Wendy ordered. People began filing from the room, first Bridger, then Lani and Piccolo. Brody approached the bed.

"Not one toe outta line kid, you hear me?"

There was a glint to her eye, "There's a line?" she asked innocently.

Brody sighed. "Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this?" He turned and left, leaving Lucas alone with Chris.

"Lucas...." she beamed.

He leaned over the bed to hug her. "Welcome home."

The END

Okay, so that's it, long last chapter I know, but I hope you liked it. Thought it might be fun to have Lucas kick some butt too, or at least try, he never got to on the show. Okay, so question...I'm thinking of writing another, maybe persuing the whole Lucas/Strider thing a little more but......if not Lucas, what canon character would you want to see her paired with (if not permanently, then briefly)??? None of the other guys ever get any play!! Also, who you're vote for Lani??


End file.
